


Abundance

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dooku wants Obi-wan to be his apprentice, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mind Rape, Psychological Torture, Sensory Overload, The Author Regrets Nothing, What else is new?, strap in fellas, yeah this one gets dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Obi-wan doesn't know if the voices are those of innocents or not. It hardly matters.They scream regardless.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Abundance

The voices scream. They have been going for several days now and don’t seem all that keen on stopping. Obi-wan doesn't know if the voices are those of innocents or not.  
  
It hardly matters. They scream regardless.  
  
If his own screams joined into the noise he would never know. He couldn’t hear anything else.  
  
Oh how Obi-wan longs to rip that force damned helmet from his head, to silence the screams. To get just a single blessed moment of peace.  
  
He can’t, his arms are both tightly pinned. Straight jackets were designed to restrain after all.  
  
In front of his eyes images flash, projected by an invasive screen. The stories they tell are far from happy. Bloody bodies strewn across the battlefield, vultures descending from the skies, intestines scattered across the ground. Blood eagerly waters a thirsty desert.  
  
Some of the faces Obi-wan recognizes.  
  
Closing his eyes does nothing. The count has already found a way into his mind.  
  
A pressure sits at the back of his skull as his grandmaster caresses his Force signature. It should be soothing, comforting, welcome.  
  
It is none of those things.  
  
“Just let go,” the older man whispers in Obi-wan’s inner ear. “Falling’s not so bad. Not when you have someone with you.”  
  
Oh how Obi-wan wishes to be left alone. To no longer hear and see the deaths of family and strangers alike. To no longer have to fight the count as he forces his way inside his head.  
  
Of course Dooku is too determined to just leave him be. Too driven to reach his perverse goal.  
  
“I care for you,” the count’s words speak.  
  
“I want you to break,” the count’s actions speak.  
  
Break.  
  
Break.  
  
Break.

  


  
  
  
  


Obi-wan is scared that he just might.


End file.
